New Hires
by lmcgrad2012
Summary: Dr. Owen Hunt has a daughter from a previous marriage. She is a retired combat medic who was in Iraq after her father, and suffers from nightmares/nightscares. Owen and Cristina are in the midst of a divorce...but will Christine's illness cause Owen and Cristina to stay in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Christine Hunt walked into Seaside Health & Wellness on her first day of work. She was a Trauma Surgeon, who like her father Dr. Owen Hunt had seen combat and was still in the Trauma Mode with the nightmares and night scares. Her step-mother, Dr. Christina Yang had tried to help her when they first started, but nothing worked. She went away to school, to West Point to join the Army and to be able to be a combat medic, just like her father. When she got to Seaside, she didn't know what to expect. She walked in and went to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, I have a meeting with Dr. King. I'm Dr. Christine Hunt, the new Trauma Surgeon." "Oh, ok. Let me get her for you," said Brandy, the receptionist. Brandy came back about ten minutes later with Dr. King-Freedman. "Hi, I'm Dr. King-Freedman; we're just waiting on one more to get here, another doctor. His name is Dr. Raul Jackson. He should be here any minute," said Charlotte. "Hi. I'm Dr. Raul Jackson, sorry I'm late. My plane just got here 45 minutes ago, and baggage claim is horrible as well," said Raul. He introduced himself to me, and then we went on a tour of Seaside. We met all of the physicians at Seaside and were shown where the conference rooms and the kitchen were located. We were then showed where the exam rooms were located along with our offices. We both had offices with windows. After the tour and meeting everyone, we were left to unpack our stuff and to organize our offices. Our offices were right next door to each other. We started seeing patients that afternoon, and before we left for the day, Dr. King-Freedman wanted to see how our first day was going. She also wanted to know where we were staying, and to let us know that she had an apartment that was for rent, and that it was a two bedroom two bath apartment for $1500 a month with utilities included. We took it, and didn't mind sharing an apartment. Raul told me to take the Master bedroom, and so I did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

The first few nights were fine, then the night scares and the nightmares came back. I woke up screaming, the next thing I knew Raul was next to me, helping me to relax. In the morning, before work, I called dad on his cell phone. "Hi dad. How are you and Cristina doing," I asked the next morning as I was getting ready to eat breakfast with Raul. "We're doing good, trying to figure out this whole divorce thing, to see if we're going to actually going to go through with it or not. How are you doing? Anymore nightmares or night scares," dad asked. "Yes. They started again last night. My roommate came to see if I was ok. He is a general physician where I work. We work together. How did you deal with the nightmares/scares after you got home from the war? What helped you? Did you talk to anyone or did it help with you being at work all the time," I asked. "Having Cristina by my side to remind me that she was right there and that I'm ok and that I would be ok helped me a lot. I also talked to a psychiatrist friend here at the hospital helped a lot," said dad. "Ok, thanks dad. Love you. How is everyone else at Seattle Grace- Mercy West doing," I asked. "Everyone is doing well. Derek and Meredith are pregnant again; Arizona and Callie are doing well. Alex Karev is doing well, he still has a crush on you and asks about you all the time, and Dr. Kepner is doing well. Dr. Webber's wife passed away about a week ago. He's thinking of retiring and seeing the world. Miranda called off the wedding, and Dr. Avery is doing well," said dad. "That's good dad. Hey I hate to say it, but I have to get to work. I'll talk to Raul and see what he says. I'll also talk to one of the psychiatrists at the office and see what they say. I'll let you know if they come back permanently. Love you," I said. I hung up the phone, and Raul and I were silent on our way into work. When we got to work, we both had some messages waiting for us about appointments for that day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

I got some coffee from the kitchen, and saw Drs. Turner and Wallace in the kitchen. They were talking about a patient. I poured my coffee into a Seaside coffee mug, said hi to them, then headed to my office to get ready for the day and to get ready for my patients. There was a couch in my office, and I decided to close my eyes for a bit and lay down on the couch. As soon as I dosed off, the night scare started. Dr. King-Freedman was walking by my office and saw me lying on my couch. She came into the office and heard me starting to cry and scream. She came and sat down across from me at the wooden table that I had in my office. She kept trying to wake me up, and I shot up screaming and crying. Charlotte came and sat down behind me. She propped me up and held my hand as I started crying. Sheldon and Violet came into my office, along with Raul. "Raul, what's going on with her, do you know," asked Charlotte. "She called her dad this morning. She had a night scare last night as well. I overheard their conversation this morning. She was going to come and talk to Dr. Turner or Dr. Wallace about what to do. She used to be a combat medic, just like her dad," said Raul. "Ok. Sam, let's get a heart monitor on her. Amelia, I want you to run a head CT, along with an MRI. I think I know what she's suffering from. Sheldon, Violet my office please," said Charlotte. The three of them walked into Charlotte's office, while Sam, Amelia, and Raul were headed to an exam room to get a heart monitor on me along with to prep me for a head CT and MRI. "I worried about Christine. I'm pretty sure she's suffering from PTSD, and I don't have to be a psychiatrist to know the symptoms. What should we do for her," asked Charlotte. "Raul said that she called her father this morning, and talked to him for a bit. Maybe if we call her father and see what he says about what to do," said Violet. "That's great and all, but she is a grown woman. We don't need to call her father for everything. What about if we called him to get her patient history, saying that you are going to be her new Primary Health Care Physician, and that you'd like her records sent over so that you can have a copy of them," said Sheldon. "That might just work. Thanks Sheldon. I want you both in here when I call her father for her medical information and her medical history," said Charlotte as she went to get my phone from off of my desk.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

While in the testing room, both Sam and Amelia were checking certain things to put down on my chart. They had hooked me up to an IV, and were giving me fluids through the IV line. Raul was with me the whole time while the tests were being conducted. "Dr. Hunt, this is Dr. King-Freedman, calling from Seaside Health and Wellness in Los Angeles, CA. I'm calling about your daughter, Christine. Please give me a call back at your earliest convenience. I'm on your daughter's cell phone right now. Thanks," said Charlotte. A minute later, Charlotte got a call on my cell phone. "Dr. King-Freedman, speaking. Yes, Dr. Hunt. How are you doing? That's great sir. Your daughter told me that we have something in common that you are the Chief of a very well-known teaching hospital in Seattle, and I'm the chief of a smaller teaching hospital in Los Angeles. I've been told that while Christine was living with you, that you were her Primary Health Care Provider, well since she is now living here in Los Angeles, I'd like to be her Primary Health Care Physician. Is that ok with you? Great, thanks. Also I was wondering if it would be possible to send over a copy of her medical records," asked Charlotte. "Is something going on with her that I need to know about. Is it the night scares again? She had one last night. If she closes her eyes to rest them during the day, she gets them," said Dr. Hunt. "Yes, she just had another one about half an hour ago. We're doing a CT and an MRI on her right now along with putting her on a heart monitor on her," said Charlotte. "Who's conducting the CT and MRI on her if you don't mind? We have an excellent neurosurgeon here in Seattle, by the name of Dr. Derek Shepherd," said Dr. Hunt. "The neurosurgeon that we have is Dr. Amelia Shepherd, probably somehow related. I hate to ask, but how long ago did Christine get out of the Army? Has she suffered from PTSD before," asked Dr. King-Freedman. "Her mother passed away when she was ten. She went into the Army after she graduated from West Point. She served three tours in Iraq as a combat medic. She's seen a lot of her friends get wounded or get killed. When she got shot in the side of her leg along with her right torso during her third tour, she got medically discharged from the Army, spent four months in Physical Therapy, and during those four months, she had a lot of night scares and nightmares. My wife and I would have to go rushing into her room when she would have the night scares or nightmares, and have to stay with her for a while to get her to calm down," said Dr. Hunt. "Was she ever on medication for her PTSD," asked Charlotte. "She was on medication for a year after she got out of therapy. After a year of being medically discharged, she joined the hospital up here as a Physical Therapist. She said she wanted to see the patients outside of the emergency room. She worked here for about two years, before she decided that she needed to relocate from Seattle," said Dr. Hunt. "Thank you Dr. Hunt. You have been a big help. Let me give you the office number, along with my extension if you have any other questions," said Charlotte. After hanging up the phone, a long fax came in with my medical information.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Charlotte got a new file and put my name on it, along with all of my records that had been faxed over. She printed out the scans that had also been emailed to her computer and put them in my file. Charlotte called my patients that I had today and rescheduled them for a later date, saying that an emergency had come up. She also rescheduled Raul's patients for him, saying that an emergency had come up. Once the scheduling was completed, Charlotte had admitted me into a hospital room, and told Raul to go home and get some rest. He told Charlotte that he wasn't going to leave my side. They still had my IV hooked up. I was to stay overnight for observation. During the night, I didn't have any night scares or nightmares. In the morning, Charlotte came into my hospital and asked how I was doing. "How's our patient this morning. Feeling any better," asked Charlotte. "I'm feeling better Dr. King-Freedman. Can I please get discharged? I'll feel better if I rest at home," I said to Dr. King-Freedman. "You are to be on medical leave for 48 hours. Raul, that goes for you also. I'll be over later to see how you are doing. If I suspect that you are getting worse, then it's right back in the hospital. Do I make myself clear," asked Charlotte. "Yes, ma'am," I said. When we got back home, dad and Christina were in the apartment. "Hi honey. How are you feeling? You must be Raul. I'm Dr. Owen Hunt; this is my wife Dr. Cristina Yang. I hope you don't mind, we made ourselves comfortable in your room Raul," said dad. "I'm going to bed. I'm so tired. And the meds that they have me on are making me fall asleep. I'll chat with you all later," I said. It was a few hours later when I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes to find Cristina sitting on my bed. "How are you doing? You look like crap," said Cristina. "I'm feeling a bit better. Why are you and dad down here anyway," I asked. "Well when you called your dad yesterday, he told me and I got worried, and I told him we have to visit," said Cristina, "Plus it's a good way for us to work on our marriage." I managed to go back to sleep for another hour, before I felt the bed sink down again. This time, it wasn't Cristina, dad, or Raul, but Dr. King-Freedman. She was there to check out my stats to see if I was doing ok, or any better. The nightmares/scares had subsided for the time being, and I was home free for the most part. After being out for 48 hours, I went back into work. I walked back into my office on Monday morning, had my first session with Violet which to start out only lasted a half an hour. After my session with Violet, we had our daily staff meeting.


End file.
